Wild Cherry
by Last Winter Rose
Summary: Sometimes being a "werewolf" has it down sides but it have just as many up sides.


**Title**: Wild Cherry

**Paring**: Nikola/Henry

**Word Count**: 739

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'Sanctuary' in any way, shape, or form and am not getting paid for this story.

**Summary**: Sometimes being a "werewolf" has it down sides but it have just as many up sides.

**Author's Notes:** This was written for the Bingo Card Prompt Scents for kinkbingo on LiveJournal

**LWR LWR LWR**

Henry sat in the lab, he was going over some new files and samples that Dr. Magnus had given him that morning to work on although he could have done without the samples.

Sometimes being a Abnormal with heighten senses sucked.

Most of all when your most heighten one is smell and the samples that you're working on smells like they came from last month's trash. There was one that smelt like a old jack-o'-lantern that had been left out all the way through New Year Eve and maybe even longer, another was like some old chili that Big Guy had made for the dinner a few nights ago that might have been starting to grow hair, and there was even one he wasn't sure what it was. It was a mix between rotten eggs, a dark roast coffee, and an old pair of gym shoes. If anyone came walking through that door they would have gotten a sight of Henry sitting a few inches away from his desk with a clothe-pin over his nose, it didn't get rid of the smells altogether but it did lighten them a little.

He was currently going over the over done pumpkin one when a new scent hit his nose, this one though was a scent he didn't mind. The smell of oak, cider, red wood, and pine, the smell of a forest after the rain. Water still soaking into the bark of the trees, the dirt beneath his feet just wet enough to feel it move between his toes when he wiggled them. He closed his eyes picturing the sky a light storm gray as the rain clouds drifted by overhead. Then there was the other scent that went with this one, the smell of a small red sweet fruit.

It was the smell of cherries.

A cherry tree hopped into the picture of the forest that he held in his head. A small plant compared to the taller trees that surrounded it, a new shinning life in an ancient forest. The picture of the trees faded, changing to the person that carried this scent, a scent that no matter what kind of cologne he wore, what kind of shampoo or soap he used, this scent was all him and he was all Henry's.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand in the doorway all day?" He asked not turning from his desk and his work.

"I'll come in the moment you get rid of those samples," Nikola answered from behind him. "Couldn't Helen have given those to William to work on?"

Henry turned his chair around to face Nikola who was standing in the doorway just like he pictured his mate to be. Leaning to the side against the doorframe, arms across his chest and a look on his face that told Henry that the vampire could smell the samples as well. A flash of a smile went across Nikola's face, probably because of the cloth-pin on Henry's nose.

Standing from his desk Henry started towards the vampire, if Nikola wouldn't come to him then he would go to Nikola. He pulled the clothe-pin off half way there placing it in his jeans pocket. He placed his hands on Nikola's hips pulling him from the doorframe as he buried his face in his mate's neck breathing in the smell of all the different trees. "Hum, you're a scent for a sore nose."

Nikola answered by throwing his head back to gave Henry more room to get to his neck, a low moan escaping his lips. "What scent might that be?" He asked wrapping his arms around Henry's neck pulling him closer.

Henry paused from breathing in the sweet scent, pulling back to look Nikola in the eyes. He have never tried putting a name to the scent, he was only too happy that he got to call the owner of it his. He replayed that the picture of the ancient forest, the trees hiding anything about it, only a true adventurer would dare to enter it to learn of it's secrets, to find the treasure that was the cherry tree in the middle of the maze of dirt, wood, and rain.

"Well?" Nikola asked staring back waiting for an answer.

Henry smiled, a prefect name for his mate's scent coming to mind, "The scent of Wild Cherries," he answered pulling Nikola to him for a kiss.

**The End**


End file.
